Cubed
Overview It's another elimination day, and the four remaining teams will face a challenge like no other. But the biggest surprise will come once the game is over. Then fate will decide which team will go home and which three will become the final three. Summary Four teams remain, and by the day's end, one will go home. Daniela hopes (and thinks) it could be a puzzle, but Erika thinks it's a race. However, she doesn't want to be messed up physically because of Franke. After the last grueling and emotional Samadhi ceremony, the Red team wound up with a one-minute disadvantage in today’s Temple mission, "Cubed." In this mission, the teams will have to put together a series of giant Styrofoam puzzle pieces to create a three-dimensional cube. The first team to do so earns the power to select the two teams that will visit the Temple of Fate that evening. JD yells, “Go!” and the Blue, Green and Purple teams dive into the mission as the Red team anxiously stands by its puzzle, waiting for the one-minute penalty to expire. But before Red can even move a muscle, they look over to see that Purple has already completed the puzzle in an astounding 51 seconds! Even JD is amazed, telling the Purple team that a challenge like this normally takes anywhere from five to 10 minutes. Purple now controls the game. After the mission the boys retreat to their cabins, where they try to pry out of Jonathan which teams he wants to send to Temple. Franke (Red) and Shea (Blue) both suspect that they will be sent packing because of Jonathan’s strong alliance with Isaac (Green), but Isaac reminds them that Jonathan hasn’t made his decision yet. At this point in the game, anything can happen on Endurance. Jonathan joins his partner, Daniela, out on the swing. She tries to convince him that they should send the two strongest teams to the Temple. Those teams – in her opinion – are Red and Green. Jonathan won’t have it; he wants to send the Red and Blue teams to Temple and protect his buddy Isaac from elimination. In Jonathan’s perfect world, he wants the final two teams in the game to be Green and Purple. However, Daniela mentions that Green's only been their friends, and aside from their automatic trip to the Temple of Fate in the previous elimination, they've won every other Temple Mission. J.D. points out they've been living in the Tehachapi Mountains for weeks, and points out some deer walking in the background. However, he mentions that in a moment of such beauty, powerful and important decisions must be made, then turns it over to Purple. For a moment everyone is shocked when, at the selection ceremony, Jonathan tries to throw Isaac a curveball. “The Green team,” Jonathan says, “ … is not going to the Temple.” No one is surprised by the outcome, and the Red and Blue teams will both be making their second trips to the Temple of Fate. Franke and Shea saw it coming, and Jonathan says that everyone had an awesome run. Meanwhile, while Amelia is packing, she cites that the friends are what she will miss the most if she leaves, and mentions some things that she has learned from them. Later that evening, the Red and Blue Teams go up to Temple, knowing that only one of them will come back and make it to the final three. Up at the Temple, the Red team takes the early lead, putting out Blue’s Fire by choosing Water. However, the Blue team ties things up in the next round, putting out Red’s Fire with a splash of Water. It all comes down to the tiebreaker round, where the Red team chooses Fire, burning Blue’s Wood and securing themselves a spot among the final three teams! The Blue team leaves the Tehachapi Mountains immediately and the Red team, having narrowly escaped the Temple of Fate for a second time, races through the hills and back to their friends at the cabins. Game Play Standings :To be handed out next episode by the eliminated team: ''Courage, Commitment Mission In Cubed, the first brain game of E4, the teams have six puzzle pieces. The first one to assemble them into a cube wins. Production Notes Quotes *'Daniela: "Today's mission's a puzzle!" *'''Franke: "It's an agonizing minute, sir." *'Daniela' (confessional) '' '': ''"All the pieces fit in one second we got it, in 51 seconds. It was so awesome, so good, we're in the final three, it's so awesome." *'Shea: "That was quick." *'Jonathan: '"First thing I thought when I won, I was happy. I was just relieved that I wasn't going to Temple. But then again, you have to send two of your good friends to Temple, and that's tough, but it's better than losing." *'Franke: '"What did I tell you? I told you that you and Daniela would make a good team. I told you guys have devastated and now you have the key. You guys have devastated and took control of the game...and my fate." *'''Franke: "So, I'll just say congraulations, if you want to send us, fine, remember me as I am now. Filled with anger and rage." *'Shea: '"I feel like I've came here, and didn't do as much as the other people. I mean, we tried our hardest, don't get me wrong, we just didn't win anything, which I'm sad about. If I go home, I'll be a little bit disappointed, but I made it to the final four without winning anything, so it's an accomplishment on its own." *'Franke: '"Dude, we all know who it is." **'Jonathan: '"Well, I guess you guys know except for me." *'Franke: '"Why couldn't everything go according to plan? Why?" ** 'Jonathan: '"Well, it's been going according to plan." ** 'Franke: '"For you!" *'Daniela: '"First Temple Mission, we won. Second Temple Mission, superteams, we won. Third Temple Mission, we were automatically in the Temple, so it's not like Team helped us in any way; they've just been our friends." *'Jonathan: '"It doesn't matter, Blue could've won this!" *'J.D: '"It's so sad that in a moment of such peace, such beauty, that such difficult, and powerful decisions must be made." *'J.D.: '"Everyone knows who've you been aligned with for an awfully long time, and who your best friend is, but when it comes down to it, it's game time." *'Franke: '"I had a good run; if I go home, I go home." **'Jonathan: '"You had an awesome run; everyone here has." **'Isaac: '"Yeah." **'Shea: '"Even if you haven't won anything." *'Isaac: '"The Green Team is the only one who hasn't been sent to Temple yet." **'Franke: '"If I come back, I'll see to that boy!" *'Amelia: '"If we leave today, the thing that I will miss most is the friends. I've learned from Erika to always keep a smile on your face no matter what; from Daniela, just to be nice to everybody, even if they're mean to you, and to keep being nice to them, and from Jeszie, to speak you mind, and just be outgoing." *'Franke: '"The feeling's mutual, buddy." *'Jeszie: '"Think of me all the way up there!" *'Franke: '"If I'm not back in two hours, I have been eliminated." *'Erika: '"I think that Red Team has seen a lot of challenges that we have to work through, and this is just going to be another one, and hopefully, our luck hasn't run out." Trivia *Fastest time to finish a mission: 51 seconds. **Only time where a Samadhi (other than one ''explicitly ''telling a team they cannot play) leaves a team out of a challenge. **The producers thought the game would take between 5-10 minutes, while the contestants thought it would take 3-5 minutes. *With the exception of who won at Temple, the results were similar to Fill 'Er Up, which also happened at around the same point in the season. *With Blue Team's elimination, all the members of the final three have won at least one non-Superteam mission. *Franke briefly foreshadows Circle of Trust, when he mentions that he'll see what happens to Green's run without going to Temple if he comes back. *Last time a Red team survives a trip to the temple of fate Episode Links * Endurance: Tehachapi - Cubed on YouTube (full episode) Category:Episodes Category:Temple Missions Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Final Four Episodes